Need
by rosalina2123
Summary: When both boys in Tris's life get hurt,can she take care of both of them,when they need her?
1. Chapter 1

Feverish heat tickles my fingers as my hand gently reaches up to touch his forehead. He's burning up, and frankly I'm worried about him, he's my brother, and he's truly sick. "Tris, I'm going to be sick again" he says to me,"OK Caleb, here" I say, placing a trashcan in front of him as he vomits his meager stomach contents, nothing comes up but clear liquid and bile. He weakly lifts his head to look at me, and I suddenly realize how ashen he looks, his dark brown eyes lacking their usual luster. "sissy, make it stop, it hurts" he begs me, he hasn't called me sissy in a long time, not since he was thirteen, so it tells me he must really be hurting. "Caleb, you want me to go get you some crushed ice" I ask him,"yeah, please" he says to me,"OK, lay down, I'll be right back" i say to him.

For as long as I can remember, every time Caleb's gotten sick he has always wanted crush ice, for whatever reason it helps settle his stomach, and he says it helps him cool down.

Going down the long twisting hallway I finally reach the kitchen, creaking open the door I realize someone else is already there, it's four. He' standing at the counter, head in his hands, a gentle sobbing sound filling the air. His blond brown hair is illuminated in the dark moonlight, trying not to scare him I come behind him and place my hand gently on his shoulder, he squirms away obviously startled by the sudden touch, "shit, oh Tris, sorry, i didn't know it was you" he says,"hey what's wrong" I ask, "nothing, I'll be OK"he says toughly, wiping the tears from his cheek with his thumb."Four don't lie to me, something is wrong, look at me" I say, taking his face in my hands, in the mellow light I can see a purple bruise forming underneath his eye and settling on his cheek bone. Without thinking my finger brushes against the bruise and he winces,"what happened" I ask, "Tris it's nothing really, i just was training because I couldn't sleep and the punching bag got me in the face" he says, "let me get you some ice, that will help the swelling go down" I say,"OK" he says. Grabbing the cool ice, I wrap it in a dishrag and gently put it on his face, he winces at first and pulls back but then he finds some sort of relief and relaxes into my touch. "Do you mind telling me what really happened" I ask, "no, it's nothing really, my dad just hit me, we were arguing and one thing led to another, I said some things, and he hit me with his fist, I'm use to it" he says,"that doesn't make it OK, he hurt you, bad"i say, "Tris really don't worry about it, let it be, I need to go to bed anyways, I'll talk to you about it in the morning", "Don't be trying me Four, i'll expect to hear from you in the morning" I say, "alright" he says in defeat.

The last image I see of him is him walking out the door, obviously disgruntled, I turn around and I go to the freezer suddenly remembering why I came here in the first place. I grab the ice and put it in a cup, I add a little bit of water, then I leave. I once again wander down the long hallways until I find my bedroom and go in. Caleb's still on the bed, but he's asleep now, sweat beading down his forehead and also soaking his honey colored hair. "Caleb, I got your ice, but I need to take your temperature first OK"I ask gently waking him up, "OK sissy" he says hoarsely, sitting up slowly and leaning against the head board. Without me asking he opens his mouth and I take his temperature,104 the screen reads, "shit Caleb that's not good, I'll go ahead and give you your ice but I need to get you in the shower" I say, "no sissy, please don't, I don't want you to see me" he says trailing off, "see you what, naked"I ask, he nods, "it's alright I've seen it all before, if you want me to,I'll stand outside of the shower and I'll only be there to help you dry off" I say, he nods again. Helping him gently off of the bed we make it to the bathroom and I sit him on the edge of the tub, I help him get undressed and then I start the water. He looks really weak and I don't think he's going to be able to stand on his own, but somehow he manages to get under the water and he lets it cascade over his body. He shudders at first but then relaxes and I let him stay there for awhile and when he's ready I help him get out.

I wrap the towel around and I dry him off, then I let him get into his new pajamas. I take his temperature after this and it's gone down considerably, it's now 102, down 2 degrees. I help him back to my bed and I give him some more ice, once I'm sure he's settled I decide to go check on Four. When I get to Four's room I open the door, and I realize that maybe just maybe he's not OK. He's laying on his bed, shirt off, tan skin exposed, chest rising gently up and down, nothing seems wrong at first. But then I approach him and I see blood trickling down his back. "Damn, Four wake up" I say reaching up and turning on the light, "what the, oh Tris, why are you here" he asks, "I'm worried about you, your bleeding somewhere, let me take a look" I say. Without question he sits up and leans towards me, now with the light I can see why he's bleeding, there's a cut that's running down the length of his lower spine, and I wonder how I didn't notice it before. "Shh, let me get a wash cloth and I'll clean it up" I say. I do clean it up and soon enough he falls asleep with his head against my chest, I can't go anywhere now, so I fall into a well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright sunlight fills the room as my eyes slowly open, I look around the room trying to get a grip on my surroundings, when I suddenly remember that i'm in Four's room and that I must've fallen asleep. The second thought to cross my mind is Caleb, it's been 5 hours now, and as much as I know I needed the sleep, I worry that i've left him alone for too long. Untangling my limbs from his I gently get up off of the soft bed, and pad across the carpeted floor to open the door and quietly sneak out. I do so and I make my way back to my room, when I get there the sight that greets me is not pretty. Caleb is still where I left him,on the bed, but unlike last time his shirt is soaked with sweat and he's shivering despite the fact that he has not only a sheet but a bedspread over him. I grab the thermometer off of the dresser and I sit down beside him, trying not to scare him I shake his shoulder, and without words he sits up and leans against me as I put the thermometer in his mouth. After some time it finally beeps and what it reads is not good, the screen says 105 degrees, 1 degree higher than originally, and 3 degrees higher than when I left him.

As bad as I feel to leave him again, I decide that I need to go and get the nurse from the infirmary. Despite the fact that this place is like a maze, I wander down the hallways and somehow I don't get lost, and I make it to the infirmary. I go in and I see a nurse sitting behind a desk working on paper work, "Excuse me Mrs"I say politely, "yes can I help you"she says. "I actually need some help, my brother is really really sick, and I can't get him down here by myself"I say. "OK, I'll send someone back with you, they'll have a gurney to transfer him"She says in response". "thank you"I say, and I step aside as I wait for the person,who's going to help, and they eventually show up. They follow me back to my room and once we get there, we gently open the door and step inside. The nurse approaches the bed and sits beside him, "Caleb look at me, I'm going to take care of you alright"she says, "mmm"he barely groans out,hand across his stomach. Gently the nurse rolls him towards her, and then sits him up, she puts her hand to his cheek, then very carefully puts him on the gurney.

We start to walk down the hallway and the whole time Caleb doesn't move, not even when I put my hand to his face, and frankly this scares me. We make it down to the infirmary and he's rolled into a room and before I can go inside they close the curtains. Having no choice I collapse in a chair, and I start to wait.


End file.
